Ambición
by MissOdango
Summary: U.A. Ella...poseedora de una apariencia inocente y un interior oscuro, dispuesta a todo a costas de quíen sea. Quizás la vida le de una lección... o quizás no. Darien/Serena/Seiya
1. Chapter 1

_**Ambición**_

_-Hay cosas que nunca podrás tener.-susurró él a su oído, mientras respiraba contra su cuello haciéndola temblar._

_-¿por ejemplo?- se apartó y clavo su mirada inquisitiva._

_Él se acerco sin dudar, la tomó de las manos y paso suavemente su palma por lo brazos de ella, pudiendo sentir como la piel de ella revelaba lo que sus labios negaban y en el momento en que sus ojos dudaron, él la aprisiono contra su cuerpo y enterrando los dedos en su rubia cabellera, jaló de ella, exponiendo sus labios para poseerlos apasionadamente, ambos cuerpos respondieron al calor que se generaba…ella podía sentirlo…él podía imaginarla._

_La apartó tan violentamente como la atrajo, y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo adiós._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Prologo.**_

En el pequeño pueblo de Nueva Orleans, en una casa cualquiera, una pequeña niña de ojos azules abrió los ojos por primera vez, y fue recibida por sus padres con enorme alegría, su hogar fue poblado de risas y juegos y aún lo fue mas cuando llegó la segunda criatura, así Serena y Michiru crecieron en un hogar en el que abundaba la felicidad. Ella nunca dudó que algo pudiera faltar…pero…

Fue una tarde de abril que por primera vez visitó el centro comercial en su paseo por la gran ciudad y a sus nueve años Serena observó a una hermosa mujer bajarse de un auto rojo, que brillaba tanto como su sortija…ese fue el día que ella vio un diamante por primera vez y ese fue el momento en que una poderosa enfermedad la invadió… "Ambición".

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ella lo tenia todo…bueno "todo" no es exactamente como ella lo hubiera definido, solo tenia la mitad del dinero de su esposo, la mitad de las tres mansiones en las mas hermosas ciudades del mundo, la mitad de un piso en New York, ya a esas alturas poco le importaban las joyas que en su adolescencia tanto soñó. Se veía de veintidós años, en realidad tenia bastante más. Se veía hermosa, dulce como un néctar. La manera de tratar a su pequeño hijo causaba las alabanzas de otras mujeres y a los hombres deseos de tener hijos con ella o practicar como hacerlos.

"Mi hijo" Serena reía internamente al escucharse diciendo eso. Cierto es que ese chiquillo que le era totalmente indiferente, solo fue una herramienta útil a la hora de atrapar al "pez gordo" como ella se refería internamente sobre su esposo.

Su esposo era el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera a su lado: atento, dispuesto y sobretodo guapísimo. Darien Chiba podría seducir a cualquier mujer con solo levantar una ceja, pero ese no era ciertamente su estilo. El estilo de él era intentar conquistar a su esposa. Claro esta que él instintivamente sabia que ella estaba mas interesada en su dinero y en sus propiedades que en él. Aun así la aceptó, compartió a su hijo, le brindo sus pertenencias y lo más valioso…su corazón.

Serena detestaba que él fuera tan serio, todo era un "gran" asunto del "gran" señor, sí sonreía era poco, si trabajaba era mucho, si la acompañaba a donde sea, él solía quedarse distraído colgado de sus ideas. Todo a su lado era calma… y quizás cuando firmó el acta de matrimonio eso sonaba fantástico, pero a partir de ahí comenzó otro mal habito…la infidelidad.

En cinco años de matrimonio algunos habían tenido el gusto de saborear su piel, pero era Haruka Tenoh él que se llevaba sin duda la atención de Serena y eso no paso desapercibido para Darien quien los encontró enroscados en su propia cama.

Y ahí la desventura tomó lugar en la vida de ella y sobretodo en la de Darien. Él sufrió la desgarradora decepción que conllevaba la verdad. Él no dijo una palabra al ver la situación, simplemente porque no pudo, porque la amaba aún. Ella ni siquiera trató de pedir disculpas. Él guardó en un cajón el costo collar que traía ese día y junto con el, su amor por ella.

Cuando recuperó el habla, mandó a preparar las valijas de "su mujer" para un largo viaje. La desventura de Serena no fue ser descubierta, sino tener que regresar a su pueblo de la infancia, sin un centavo y quedarse a esperar la demanda de divorcio que quizá llegaría.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Es un fic corto de unos 7 o 9 capítulos, es un Darien-Serena-Seiya. Espero que les guste---si, ya se que tengo otras historias que actualizar….pero ¡ya me perdí el tiempo escribiendo esta!**

**Es obvio que los personajes pertenecen a Naoko T. La historia es de parte mía para Uds.**

**Prometo que en el prox. Cap. Habrá mas dialogo… ¡jajaja!**

**Si quieren opinar con quien va a quedar o cualquier cosa ya sea critica, espero que no tanta… n.n. lo que sea… será bienvenido.**

**Miss-Odango.**


	2. Chapter 2

_-en en fondo eres cruel y calculadora._

_Ella esbozó una sonrisa, y contuvo las lágrimas que deseaban salir. Miró hacia el cielo y en su rostro se reflejó el dolor. Lo amaba pero no podía cambiar._

_-sabes, tienes razón. Nunca he querido nada más que dinero, nunca he amado más que a mi misma._

_En ese instante, él al fin la vio, como nunca antes la había visto, y lo supo…ella no valía la pena._

_Ella lo observó alejarse, y le dolió, pero fue el dolor más bello de su vida. Saber que había hecho algo por amor al fin._

.

.

.

Se paró estática en la puerta de la casa de estilo victoriano, sacó su gesto de ira, levantó la frente y sonrió como sí estuviera orgullosa de volver a ese lugar. Segundos mas tarde, luego de haber tocado el timbre, se encontró rodeada por los brazos de un hombre ya añoso que la separaba abruptamente y le sonreía francamente, él levantó sus maletas sin decir una palabra, dejando la vista libre donde pudo ver a una refinada mujer ya entrada en años con un gesto frio que luego se disolvió en cuanto arrugó su cara y dejo caer la primera lagrima.

-Gracias padre.- le dirigió una suave sonrisa.- Madre no llores.- ella se aproximó y besó la frente de la mujer, mientras que acarició suavemente su mejilla quitando las lagrimas.

-has vuelto.-

Su madre la tomó de los hombros y la dirigió a la sala, ella observó cada detalle y notó que nada había cambiado. Su hermana menor apareció desde la cocina. Ella sí que estaba cambiada, estaba aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

Michiru dejó súbitamente la bandeja sobre la mesa y corrió hasta sus brazos, sonriente. En pleno abrazo ella sentenció "ha vuelto la alegría del hogar".

Serena demoró en corresponder el abrazo, y mucho más en responder con calidez a las palabras de su hermana. "todos sabemos que esa eres tú", Michiru sonrió alegremente ante el cumplido.

-hmm, hmm.

El sonido ronco del carraspeo hizo que Serena volteara rápidamente a ver. Zapatos negros, jeans, camisa blanca. Todo se veía gastado, pero siguió observando. Pecho firme sin rastros de vello, quijada delicada, labios levemente carnosos, nariz recta, ojos rasgados y del mismo color que el anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha: zafiro, cabello negro, largo y revuelto. Ante esa descripción Serena hubiera hecho un gesto de desgano, pero el conjunto que sus ojos percibían correspondían a un hombre hermoso. Internamente sonrió y externamente arrugó levemente la nariz, desmereciendo al joven presente.

-¡lo olvidé! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan descuidada? Serena, él es Seiya Kou…Mi novio.

El sonido de alegre de la voz de Michiru provocó enormes celos en ella, quien sonrió y felicitó falsamente a la feliz novia. Y devoró con una sola mirada al candidato que la saludó gentilmente.

-ha sido un gusto.- hizo una sonrisa tirante.- pero estoy cansada, subiré a mi recamara.

Ikuko se puso nerviosa.-verás.- su voz fue temblorosa.-como pensamos que tú ya no volverías a vivir aquí.- Serena oscureció su mirada y pudo sentir las risas internas del joven.-se lo cedimos Seiya.

Serena hubiera estallado de ira. Era un pésimo día, de una pésima semana. No necesitaba que le recordaran que estaba de vuelta en ese pueblucho y tampoco deseaba escuchar que ese tipejo de fachas cuestionables vivía bajo su mismo techo y en su propia recamara. Pero ella sabía muy bien que se atrapan mas moscas con miel que con vinagre.

-no importa, madre, ya veremos donde me puedo acomodar ¿verdad?- su sonrisa sin dudas era dulce.

-te prepararemos el altillo.

-yo tomaré el altillo, no es justo causar tantas molestias Michiru.- se entrometió el pelinegro.

-pero sí no es molestia.-Serena arrugó la frente fingiendo solemnidad.- quédate tú en la habitación.

-insisto.- retrucó rápidamente él.

Y en ese momento Serena pudo notar en él la misma esencia de ella. Y le sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

Serena se dejó caer súbitamente sobre la cama como cuando tenía quince años y cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente. Los abrió violentamente, pero no, su triste habitación seguía allí. Los volvió a cerrar y se sorprendió ella misma imaginando al muchacho Seiya sonriente. Se mantuvo un poco más en la fantasía ¿Cómo seria tener sexo con él? Se veía tan joven, tan sensual. A ella no le inquietaba en lo mas mínimo que fuera el novio de su hermana o que fuera menor que ella, a fin de cuentas era eso, sexo. Pero Serena recordó que tenía una imagen que cuidar y que no valía la pena arriesgar el apoyo familiar por eso.

.

.

.

.

.

Darien organizaba unos papeles y se preguntaba que sería de la vida de su hermano. Telepatía o no, el teléfono sonó.

Él sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor.- ¿en donde has estado buscavidas?- rió abiertamente.

-ya sabes, por aquí y por allá. Me he comprometido.-la voz en el teléfono sonaba juguetona.

Darien se dejó caer en el sillón y abrió sus ojos con asombro, cuando atinó a que su hermano no podía ver expresiones reaccionó.- ¿Cómo?

-como oyes, me he enamorado. Tendrías que conocerla hermano, es bella como pocas, toca el violín, habla francés, cocina como los dioses y el sexo…el sexo.

-¿en donde estas?- interrumpió antes de escuchar mas detalles que no deseaba saber por el momento.

-te lo diré en cuanto me asiente. ¿Cómo están tus cosas? ¿Cómo esta Serena y John?

-están muy bien, ya sabes Serena es un tanto difícil a veces y John, esta muy bien.- la voz fue titubeante.

-lamento no conocerla aun, pero mas lamento no haber visto crecer a mi sobrino.- sonó serio. -hey, no olvides que eres mi única familia y aunque soy un tanto inquieto, sí necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-lo sé.

-te llamaré pronto.

.

.

.

.

El hermano de Darien nunca había querido su apellido, quizá porque su padre fue cruel y dejó a su madre en la calle en pleno embarazo. La madre de su hermano era la cocinera de la casa, claro está que era un hijo no deseado, era fruto de la infidelidad sostenida de su padre, pero aun así era sangre de su sangre, tanto así que, cuando Darien a sus veinticinco años lo buscó, no hubo dudas de que aquel era su hermano, el niño de doce años se le parecía increíblemente, y sin importarle la crueldad de su padre, él mismo le abrió las puertas de su familia y de su hogar. "Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón" se decía Darien, que quería enmendar los errores del pasado. Su en realidad medio-hermano nunca quiso el apellido, ni fortuna y aunque lo tuvo poco a su lado sabia exactamente como era aquel joven y lo comprendía a pesar de la diferencia de edad. A sus veinte el joven perdió a su madre y en ese entonces se fue a conocer el mundo con poco y nada. Poco después Carmen falleció al dar a luz, esa fue la última oportunidad que se vieron. Ya hacían seis años que no se veían, pero supo que estuvo en Japón en el momento de su boda, luego Paris, Alemania, Irlanda ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

.

.

.

.

.

-cuéntame más de tú hermana.- Seiya recostó la cabeza en el regazo de la joven, mientras observo sus ojos turquesa.

-uhm, bueno, ella es.- Michiru buscó las palabras.- es algo especial.

-¿una solterona?- el sonrió de lado.

-¿solterona? Pero que fea palabra para describir a una señorita.

-es que ya se ve que esta bastante grandecita.- el rió burlonamente.

-tiene treinta y dos, y no, no es solterona. Esta atravesando una crisis matrimonial.

Seiya arrugó la frente.- debe ser por el nombre.- bromeó.- Mi cuñada se llama Serena y parece ser una persona difícil.

-pero mi hermana no es difícil, al contrario ella es muy dulce.

-no tanto como tú.

Ella bajó su cabeza y él intercepto sus labios en un suave beso.

.

.

-Así que acá están los enamorados.- irrumpió la escena Serena con una sonrisa.

Michiru se enderezó con cierta vergüenza, mientras que él se giro con cierta satisfacción.

-veo que han dejado el jardín muy bello.- se inclinó sobre el rosal, al sentir el perfume no pudo evitar evocar a Darien en su memoria y sentir tal vez una pizca de añoranza.

Seiya la observó, su rostro se veía tan relajado, sus labios asimilaban los pétalos rojos que suavemente rozaban y sus ojos se entrecerraban delicadamente. En ese momento él se sintió mas intrigado que nunca por la hermana de su prometida.

.

.

.

.

.

Serena se levantó en medio de la noche, pensó en llamar a Darien y tratar de conversar un poco. Pero decidió mejor dejar que sea él quien la busque. ¡Oh! Porque sí había algo que ella sabia, es que él la buscaría, Darien Chiba no podía ya vivir sin ella.

Tomó la delicada bata de seda y bajó a la biblioteca. Menuda sorpresa ver al joven Kou leyendo un libro con una taza de té.

-Serena, que sorpresa.- realmente no estaba sorprendido, ya había escuchado los pasos.

Ella lo escudriño nuevamente, simplemente se le hacia irresistible así estuviese de camiseta, en realidad sobretodo, sí estaba de camiseta.

-hola.- él profundizó su mirada en un tono severo, esperando una respuesta.

-¿me servirías un poco de té?

El negó con la cabeza.- esta es la taza, esa la tetera. Puedes hacerlo tú misma.

-eres un maleducado.

-¿y tú? No saludas, da órdenes. Eres pura clase, señora.- puso gran énfasis en la última palabra.

Serena violentamente llenó la taza, luego se deslizó hasta el estante mientras le dio un saludo a regañadientes. Quería decirle que esa era "su" casa y que él no era más que un zángano que venia a invadir, pero se contuvo.

Él se puso de pie estrepitosamente, acercándosele demasiado. Ella pudo sentir su aliento y casi rozar su piel.

-este es muy bueno.

Solo Serena sabia cuanto quería tocarlo, pero él era tan extraño.- ¿y desde cuando un joven, le dice a una "señora" que leer?- dio un leve bufido.

-solo era una opinión.- él se giró y retomó el asiento. Pero sonrió al ver que ella había tomado aquel libro. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo.

Pagina a pagina ella iba avanzando en la historia, y también entre pagina y pagina ella levantaba la mirada para ver la expresión de él. Parecía tan absorto, serio y alejado.

Él por su parte se mantenía concentrado sin corresponderle ni una de las decenas de miradas que él sentía que recibía por parte de ella.

Serena pensaba algún tópico de conversación, sinceramente no soportaba ser ignorada de tal manera. Pero sonrió complacida al escuchar la voz ronca de él.

-que tengas buenas noches.- se puso de pie y se marchó.

Serena por un momento se desconcertó, pero sonrió al ver que él había olvidado su teléfono en el buró. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se quito la bata, dejando ver el diminuto camisón negro de encaje que dejaba ver su ropa interior y fingió hurgar el estante hasta que sintió los pasos de él mas cercanos nuevamente y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, premeditadamente se giró violentamente.

Ella hubiera supuesto que él se sonrojaría y saldría huyendo, pero no fue así.

Él sonrió de lado y la miro de arriba abajo, se acercó a ella un poco.

-olvide algo.- dijo con cierto sigilo, enronqueciendo su voz.

Ella estaba estática, sin saber que hacer ante la reacción de él.

Tomó el teléfono y se alejó sin más.

-Idiota.- masculló ella.

.

.

.

.

.

-gracias Mina, me he divertido.

-lo necesitabas, oye ¿y para que sino somos amigos?

-tienes razón. Adiós que descanses.- rió levemente.

-adiós.

Subió hasta la habitación de John, lo cobijó. Y pronto una lágrima quiso escapar de sus ojos. Nunca pensó que su vida seria tan triste. Cuando era joven tenia a cuanta mujer se cruzase a sus pies y tuvo su etapa mujeriega, pero todo cambio cuando se enamoro de Carmen, él deseo mas que nada una familia y ser un hombre de bien pero luego todo se volvió tortuoso. John tan pequeño y sin madre, él desolado. Entonces quiso creer en el amor nuevamente y quisó creer que habrían finales felices la primera vez que vio a Serena. Si, ya estaba llorando recordando la primera cita, esa mujer le había robado más que los suspiros, pero la quería, la quería de nuevo en su casa, en su vida, en su cama. Estaba más seguro que nunca que la amaba a pesar de todo. Y todo lo que sucedió fue nada, en el momento en el que decidió reconquistarla.

,,

Continuará.-

MISS ODANGO.

Gracias Selqit, Kinsei, Veronick, Isa1181, Patty y Lady Adry.

Por cierto, se que debo actualizar las otras historias más esperadas que esta (esta ya se quees de las menos solicitadas jajaja)…pero prometo al menos terminar con Asi verte de lejos. Es que no me han dado ganas de escribir. Prox. Actualización: El balcón.

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.


End file.
